Maelstrom Pirates
'''The Maelstrom Pirates '''are rumored to be a group of individuals blessed, or rather cursed by the demon of the sea have begun to roam the vast sea. With their unique and invididual powers combined, they have been rumored to create large whirlpools that even the greatest sea demon cannot compete with. Their vessel was bestowed upon them by the Devil himself, created from the bones of Charybdis and Scyllia, the two demonic seakings of the ocean. Ship Charybdis - A broad-beamed vessel of 60 tons burden. About 75 feet long; a wide beam of 25 feet, and a deep draft of 6 feet, the Charybdis has three pole masts, redonda-rigged (i.e., with square sails) which also made for more speed when running offshore. Caravels were usually built with a double tower at the stern (the aftercastle, or sterncastle) and a single tower in the bow (the forecastle). Top speed for the Charybdis is about 8 knots based on it's design; the average was 4 knots for 90-100 miles in a day making it a small and light vessel meant for a small crew. The Charybidis is painted with a mix of black and gray along with navy blue on both sides of the ship. The ship is made of a very study and durable mahogany wood. The height of the crows nest is 20 feet tall and the exterior is iron crafted. The wood on the deck of the ship is completely gray on the center right side is a cannon and another to it's opposite side. The sails are pure black. The flag is raised above the crows nest, via a wooden pole attached to it. At the front of the ship on it's mast head is a wooden depiction of the mythical Scyllia. Overall Charybdis has a sleek and sexy look to it, though at the same time dark and ominous. At the mainmast is a wheel used to steer the sails of the ship, theres a black wooden chair infront of the wheel that is bolted there in place. Leander will sit there during even storms if he must steer the ship but doesn't wish to stand. On the foremast is a trap door under the floor boards that is locked, only the crew having the keys to this lock. Under this secret door contains the stairs department. With the stairs being jet black. This staircase leads to the lower decks of the ship. Upon entering the lower layer of the ship is a very narrow hallway, with two separate double doors on the left and right of you. The hallway in itself is about 10 feet long and about 5 foot and a half wide. Once the double doors are opened. The general supply rooms are found. The left double door holds ten high quality fishing rods, as well as two huge buckets of worms. Each rod is standing up on it's handle majestically. Behind the fishing rods are various different sizes of gray and black all purpose wood and oil in barrels as well as s multitude of flint and matches. 500 pounds of wood overall. This takes up most of the space in the room. The left door cleaning tools; Brooms, Mops, Dust pans, and etc. At the end of the narrow hallway is a single gray door. The wooden floor is black in this hall. Opening the forward door reveals the living room. The living room is quite spacious. It has gray carpet, and black walls. A gray leather couch is in the center of the room, it being able to fit four people comfortably. The door that allows you to enter the room is on the corner left of the living room, with the next door being straight ahead of it. the couch is in the exact center and is facing a record player. The record player uses a blow-horn as speakers and plays various CD sizes though usually playing classical violin and piano. On the left and right of the ships walls are a rows of oil lamps that must be maintained to keep the ship well lit, in the center of the layers overall wall height. Behind the couch is backgammon table, as well as a go table, a card table, and a chess tab le. This could also be considered a game room On the left side of the couch there is a dinner table, with five black chairs aligned with it. The dinner table is black itself and is of about average size. on the left wall and on the sides of the music player is two shelves full of books. Most of the two next to the wall are general novels, classic literature, encyclopedias, and medical journals. The two on the left and right of the music player is about history, pirates, and marines. Each shelf has three layers of books. Past the living room is the grandmaster hallways. Each room after this has an speaker inside above the door. The hallway is very wide and covers about 20 feet in length. There are 4 separate doors in this hallway. Of course this hall has black carpet and and gray wall. Each door is gray and has a small window at the top of the door, with the bathroom being the exception and what not. At the end of the hallway is two separate hallways on the left and right. But we'll get to those later. First room left side there lies the bathroom. A very small room. There's a black sink next to a black and white toiler the room is painted white so that it isn't impossible to navigate. Across from a nice and subtle bathtub. Soap, shampoo, conditioner, and lotions is in there as well as a closet with a lot of towels, toilet paper and rags in it. Oh and air freshener. Second room on the left side is the laboratory/Medical room. In this room there are 2 separate medical beds and 1 large table for experiments. Unlike the rest of the rooms, the interior design of the room is various blues. The walls are dark blue as well as the various cabinets surrounding the room. In these cabinets contains various medical and science tools. First aid kits, and various drugs and etc. The room is split in half on the right side is a laboratory, on the left is the medical station. Leander decided to keep this design of the mother ship as room was limited and this would be the room least likely to contain germs, it was kept in pristine condition the room nearly sparkled with cleanliness. In the medical section were two large white beds, with two trays next to them for holding medical equipment as well as two monitors for vitals. First door right side lies the training room. Or the combat room. The floor of this room is made of concrete. In the center of this room there is a 15 by 15 foot sparring mat. On the left of the mat there is a assortment of different weights. On the right of the mat there is two pull up bars. Behind the mat there is a speed bag and a standard sand punching bag. The walls are gray as well as the concrete itself. Second door right side is the navigators room. A very basic room full of books about navigation and sea charts. Black carpet and gray walls. Two black leather chairs face a grand shelf of books, behind the two chairs is the sea-charts and stuff. Well, that's it for the first hallway. if you continue down this hallway you will soon find two separate hallways. With one path on the left and the other on the right. Left hallway there is three separate doors, right hallway has five separate doors and is much longer then the first hallway. First door on the right side of the right hallway is a bedroom which contains the following: 2 single sized plush beds, wardrobe, 2 chairs, 1 window, closet, light bulb and a single speaker above the door of the room. This room has black carpet and gray walls. There is space for other personal items if one so needs it. Ironically all three rooms in this hallway is completely identical save the last of the 4 cabin rooms which is a single person room. Last room in the right hall is the kitchen. it has white vanilla flooring, a fridge, a stove, a sink, cabinets and etc. The kitchen is of average size and smells like fruit most of the time. Third room on the right side of the right hallway is the meeting room. It's a rather large room, comparable in size to the living room, with a square design. In the center is a large circular mahogany wooden table that can seat 10 people. Toward the back of the room at the table is a large seat fit for a king. The other furniture in this room surprisingly is brown wood and not black or gray. With that said the floor is normal hardwood as well as the walls though since everything is always polished it shines with great luster. All the way back up at the top deck towards the forecastle is a single black door with red velvet around it leads to the captain's cabin. Here lies a king size bed, a wardrobe, a huge walk in closet, a desk, a chair, a shower in the left corner, as well as a mirror. Next to Leander's bed is a microphone and a den den mushi. By pressing a button on the phone and speaking into it. He is heard from every cabin in the house as well as the main hallway because of the speakers placed into them. The den den mushi's name is Jack Sparrow, he is rather flamboyant and likes rum. He is connected to any other ships within a mile of his own. Designed and written by: Darkhunter History None right now.